Dissolution
by GlambertMatt
Summary: "Divorce? Ginny wants a divorce? I thought we could find a way to talk it out" - poor Harry, since the end of the war things have been good. Until now. Harry needs a good divorce lawyer, needs to keep his cool and come to terms with his sexuality that he is questioning. And what happens when an old family member contacts him for help? -slash later- some HP/GW and HP/DM
1. Divorce?

**Hey! So this is my first story, I will update as regularly as I can, but sometimes I will be a little slower between chapters because I do have a rather busy lifestyle. **

**This story will be slash, man on man with Draco and Harry. I enjoy it that way, if you don't like it or are offended by this then don't read it. I will not bother with people who complain. **

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Now I have an ending in mind for this but am pretty much going to have to go with the flow for the middle bit. Any mistakes just let me know and I will try my best to fix them. I don't have a BETA reader but I do have my amazing boyfriend reading it and fixing any mistakes as I finish. **

**This will be a POV story, mostly because I find writing in the third person, such as the Harry Potter series are, is way too hard. Sorry.**

**The story will be set after the war where all the main players in the game are already married but prior to them having kids because honestly I don't love little children and don't know how I would write them in the story. I am a gay male, kids aren't my thing - wands are :P**

**And I don't own any characters I am just playing with them. I want to try and keep them a little true to the books because JKR is amazing but they have matured a bit so they would have changed slightly.**

**-Matthew**

_**Harry's POV**_

The relationship had gone stale months ago. I had found out Ginny had been with another man since we had gotten married, I just haven't had the opportunity to confront her about it – ok I am lying to myself, I have had the opportunity I just have no clue how to approach the subject without angering her and possibly coping one of her famous Bat-Bogey Hexes.

"Harry dear, I am home" she calls from somewhere on the other side of the house

My stomach does back flips as I place The Daily Prophet down on the wooden end table beside my chair in the small library and pick up the glass of red I had poured myself while I was waiting for my wife to come home

"Gin, I am in the library" I call out, hoping my voice sounds less shaky to her than it does to my own ears.

The click clack of her heels on the floorboards assaults my ears, beating almost in time with my heart – getting louder and louder with each step

"Harry?" she enquires, poking her head through the doorway

She is still as pretty as ever with her bright red hair shining where the light from outside comes in through the opened curtains – her eyes are lidded with heavy makeup causing them to almost pop out – she always has had beautiful eyes.

"Ginny, I need to have a word with you, would you care for a glass?" I ask, gesturing toward the bottle of Elderflower wine on the small table

She nods her head cautiously at the bottle and steps in to the room as I use my wand to conjure up another glass

"I actually needed to speak with you as well Harry, I am glad you are here" Ginny says, taking the glass from my hand and sitting down on a low back purple cushioned chair she had bought at the House Elves market for free elves trying to make an honest living.

I place the half empty bottle of wine down before sitting across from her in the matching purple chair

I stare in to my wine glass for a moment watching the deep red swirl around in my glass as I ponder what to say to her

"Harry, did you hear me? I said I needed to talk to you as well" Ginny huffs, sounding a little more frustrated this time

I shake my head clear and look up at my wife "You go first then" I say, sitting back in the chair and crossing my left leg over my right in an attempt to get more comfortable

"Ok where do I begin?" Ginny exclaims, standing up from the chair and pacing back and forth in front of me, the Elderflower wine all but forgotten on the arm of the chair

"I am just going to say it – Harry; I have been seeing someone else for the past five months. Now I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do, just in a different way now, but we haven't seemed very connected lately. It seems like you are always at work or hanging out with my brother and Hermione. We hadn't had sex for months before I started seeing this man. I didn't want to hurt you though Harry which is why I am telling you all of this. I think it is best for both of us if we just call it quits and get a divorce" she finishes, grabbing the glass of wine and downing it in one gulp

My mouth instantly drops and my glass of wine hits the floorboards with a loud crash

"Oh I am sorry Harry" Ginny cries throwing herself at me and wrapping her arms around my neck

The smell of lavender and rosemary assaults my nose – Ginny's favourite perfume – clouding my vision for a moment

I shake my head and put my hands on Ginny's shoulders to remove her from my neck

"You want a divorce?" I ask, sitting back down in the chair and using my wand to clean up the mess from my glass on the floor

Ginny nods her head timidly before seating herself back down opposite me.

I had known for a little while now that she had been seeing someone else and I wanted to bring it up but this wasn't the result I had in mind. I had thought that maybe we could work through it. Divorce hadn't even crossed my mind. Ever since I had realized my feelings for my best friends' sister during the war this was all I had wanted – I wanted to marry Ginny and eventually start a family together and send them off to Hogwarts together, attend Wesley family functions together.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asks, leaning forward as though she is about to get up from her chair and comfort me

"I am shocked" I admit. "Ginny I am going to be honest with you" I begin, looking down at my hands and inhaling a large breath of air to continue "I have known for a short while now that you have been sleeping with someone else" she exclaims loudly and clutches her chest as though I had hurt her but I refuse to let it distract me and continue "I didn't know how to approach the subject with you and for a while I did just try and pretend I had not found out about it. But during the time I have known about it divorce has never crossed my mind, I just thought we could work through it"

"Harry, I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but I do think this is for the best. I know what I did was wrong and I can't promise it won't happen again" she interrupts, standing and placing the glass down on the table beside my chair "I just think it is best for the both of us if we end this now"

I stare at my hands for a while, tracing the thin silver scar that always reminded me of Umbridge and my anger built up inside me – almost like a snake slithering slowly toward its prey and striking at the last second

"Fine then Ginny, if that is the way you want it then so be it. I don't care but I am not leaving this house. You can go and pack a bag and stay with your mum or one of yours brothers, I don't care, just get out of here now" I shout, pointing toward the library door

"Harry I really am sorry, there is no need to be angry. We can still be friends, I know we can and this is why I decided to do it this way" Ginny says, tears shining slightly in her beautiful eyes and her dark makeup running slowly down her cheek

"Yes that is the problem Ginny – _YOU_ decided. You couldn't have stopped and thought for a second that maybe we could work this out?"

"No we can't work it out. Our marriage has been falling apart for a long time Harry. You are only wanting to make this work because you want to have a family and build a life for someone – for your son or daughter- that you never had because your parents died before you could even walk" Ginny shouts, her hand going to her back pocket where I know she prefers to keep her wand

"Ginny this has nothing to do with my parents or your family or what we have been through to get this far, this is about me and you, it is about our marriage, it is about the love you and I have for each other" I say, keeping my hand in my pocket ready to whip my wand out to defend myself if her anger grew

"But that is the thing Harry. I just don't think I love you anymore" she shouts, bursting in to tears and covering her face with her hands, sobbing violently.

Well that changes things then. It also explains a few things – the past year or so when the relationship started to go sour for example.

"I am going to pack a bag and stay with Bill and Fleur for a while. I will send an owl with the papers for you to sign" Ginny cries, trying and failing to stop the tears from streaming down her face

The library door makes a soft thud as she closes it behind her, the sound of her heels on the floorboards getting more and more distant.

I look vacantly around the room, admiring the small rows of shelves with books from 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them' to the latest book I purchased at Flourish and Blotts in North Side Diagon Alley 'An Auror's guide to the galaxy'

I hear the familiar whoosh of the Floo network being used from further down in the house – possibly in the kitchen – and assume that Ginny has finally left.

I pull myself up off the chair and leave the library, heading down the hallway and looking at the moving portraits on the wall of people we had lost in the war – Fred was there smiling a sad smile down at me before pulling a portrait smoke bomb from seemingly the middle of nowhere and disappearing in to the frame at the other end of the hall which held Remus Lupin and Tonks

"Chin up Harry, these things happen" the portrait version of my former Defence Against The Dark Arts professor says, smiling that warm smile down at me, the scars on his face becoming prominent even in portrait form.

I reach the end of the hall and bypass the living room completely, noticing in the corner of my eye, on the grand piano in the corner, the photo of myself and Ginny on our wedding day.

I open the door to the kitchen to grab myself a bite to eat and am assaulted by rough, bushy brown hair in my face and small arms around my neck

"Hullo Hermione" I sigh, slowly putting my arms around her and returning the hug, feeling the tension leave my body a little bit

"Oh Harry, Molly just told us what happened. I am so sorry" she cries, pulling away from me and stepping back to allow room to breathe "Are you ok? Ron is on his way over as well, he just had to go and buy some stuff for the party next weekend"

Typical Hermione, getting as many things out in one breath of air as she can

"Hermione slow down" I laugh, pushing her in to the high backed wooden chair in the middle of the kitchen and perching myself on the end of the matching table right in front of her "I am fine and before you ask, yes I will still come to your party next weekend" I say watching as she lets out a breath of air and sits up straight in the chair

"What happened Harry? I thought you and Ginny were doing well?" Hermione asks, putting her small hand comfortingly on my leg

"Hermione, I don't really want to talk about it right now" I sigh just as the white kitchen illuminates green and my red haired best friend steps through the emerald flames wiping soot and dust from his deep purple robes

"Blimey Hermione, it was packed in Diagon Alley today" Ron complains, walking forward, his lanky arms awkwardly at his side and his face still lightly grey from travelling via Floo Powder

"Harry, mum told me what happened. She said Gin is staying with Bill for a while. I am really sorry mate. I know Ginny can be a git sometimes but I wasn't expecting her to be that way with you. I thought she reserved that for us males in the family" he says, clapping his hand on my shoulder and looking at me through heavy eyes, his red fringe dangling across his forehead and along his brow "Lets go out and have a couple of Butterbeers at the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks mate? It might cheer you up a little" Ron finishes, looking at me with a slight grin on his face

A few drinks with Ron would be fun right now. Just a chat with my best friend about the last fight he and Hermione had or the latest happenings at the Ministry

"Harry I think you should consider what is actually happening here and think about a divorce lawyer before you go out with Ron" Hermione says, interrupting my thoughts and stopping me just before I was about to confirm I would like to do that

"Hermione" Ron complains, his voice sounding oddly like it used to when we were thirteen and Hermione and Ron would argue "I am sure that Harry can talk about divorce lawyers and all that stuff with a nice cold alcoholic beer in his hand" he finishes, stepping away from me and up against the wall when Hermione stands up and narrows her eyes in his direction

"I mean, of course we should talk about that now, right Harry?" Ron says, his voice shaking slightly and his eyes begging with me for support

"Sure. Hermione you work as a family lawyer at the ministry, and dream of running the entire department of Magical Law Enforcement, so surely you can help me out?" I shrug, hoping to get this over with so I can head off for a few drinks with Ron

"No Harry, unfortunately I can't. Not only am I more specialized in cases with children and their families but I am also married to Ron, who happens to be Ginny's brother, and I am your best friend so I wouldn't be allowed to even if I was trained to do it" Hermione responds, her voice going in to that 'know it all mode'

"Well then surely you know someone there who can help Harry out" Ron exclaims, rolling his eyes in my direction with an unspoken 'she really isn't keen for us to go have a few drinks tonight'

"Of course I know many divorce lawyers" Hermione says, her voice sounding slightly annoyed and her eyes shooting to me as though expecting me to be on her side – at least these two haven't changed since school

"Hermione come on, just give Harry a name of someone you know and he will go visit your department and have a chat to them when we go to work tomorrow" Ron says, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows in the direction of his wife

"Well, alright then" she sighs, looking down at the ground "you will need a good lawyer Harry, possibly the best one available given your status and how much money and assets you have already as well as the fact the media is going to try and have a field day with all of this" Hermione says, biting her bottom lip the same way she used to when we were younger and she was concentrating on something or thinking really hard

I look around the room while Hermione racks her brain thinking of lawyers she knows from work. I notice there is a missing galleon from the counter – I kept a stack of them there for emergency moments like this when Ron pops around unexpected and wants to go out for drinks to save from going to Gringotts – they haven't really been as warm toward me since the rebuild

"Alright" Hermione says, her voice carrying across the room "I know someone who will be able to help you. He is ... errrr... ambitious enough that he hasn't lost a case yet"

"Well who is it?" I ask, wanting to grab my money and get out of here for a while and just forget everything that has happened for a few hours

Hermione takes a deep breath and steadies herself with her hands clenched at her sides as though ready for an argument with Ron ... "It's ... Malfoy"

**So I hope you all like this first chapter. Obviously it isn't that exciting but it is rare that the first chapter ever is. Please review because that would be awesome.**

**Matt**


	2. Sell my soul to the devil

**So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now don't expect all updates to be this quick, I just want to get a few chapters out early so you can have an idea of what the story is about.**

**Again I own nothing and this is all JKR's characters and her world that she put out. I am just messing with it a little bit for fun.**

**Please review it will mean a lot to me**

**Matt**

_Harry's POV –_

The sunlight flitters in through the slightly open window and I roll over, shielding my bright green eyes against the morning sun. How much did Ron and I drink last night? I don't even remember getting home. Last thing I remember is sitting with Ron at the Three Broomsticks discussing who we think will win the Quidditch World Cup when it is held again in six months time.

I reach to my bedside table for my wand and cast a quick Tempus charm – 9am – late for work.

I hustle out of bed and dash in to the ensuite bathroom and reach for the cabinet above the mirror to find a hangover potion. The bright blue vial is standing right at the front; I take the stopper off and down it in one quick gulp before running back in my room and snatching my Auror robes from the floor.

The sunlight in the bathroom is blinding but I quickly turn the hot and cold taps on in the shower and strip my body of the long black pants and singlet I had worn to bed – I didn't even know I had a generic white singlet in my closet – the things you discover when you stumble home after a few too many.

The warm water cascades down my naked body as I stand here thinking about the last twenty four hours of my life

I had expected to bring up Ginny's affair with her and try and work things out, talk through things and move on. Instead she has decided she wants a divorce. Is it possible she is leaving me for this mystery man?

I shake my head, flicking water across the glass doors to the shower to clear my head of those thoughts – it is not the time to think of these things.

I turn the water off and quickly cast a drying charm and pull on a pair of plain black tailored pants, a white collared shirt and my Auror robes before heading over to the fireplace in the bedroom. I grab a handful of Floo powder and shout "Ministry Of Magic" in to the flames.

I land with a thud in the atrium at the Ministry and quickly push my way past people slowly walking along and admiring all the fine art and sculpture in the main foyer.

"Harry, you are late" a female voice behind me shouts

I turn around and come face to face with Hermione, her bushy hair pulled back in to a slick bun on the top of her head and her mouth in a thin disapproving line

"Hermione, you aren't my boss" I point out "did Ron make it here on time then?" I ask, curious to know if she had forced him out of bed

"No he only got here about five minutes ago as well. I tried to get him out of bed but it wouldn't work so I gave up and left a hangover potion on the bedside table and came to work" she huffs, disappointment clear in her voice about the fact myself and Ron had stayed out so late, had a few too many drinks and both turned up to work late

"Well Hermione if I stand here and chat any longer then I am going to be even later" I point out, inching away from her a little and toward the lifts

"I suppose you will be, yes" she nods, gesturing toward the unoccupied lift "but I have organized a meeting for you with Malfoy for ten minutes from now Harry, I already had it approved with the head of your department, so you might want to come straight with me" she says pushing past me and pressing a button on the lift

Trust Hermione to be prepared and sorting my life out for me. The only problem is now I have to see Malfoy. I haven't seen him since the end of the war, he seemed to have gone quiet - all the Malfoy family had. They were very rarely spoken about in any media outlets either.

"Harry come on I can't stand here and hold this lift all day, can I?" Hermione's irritated voice cuts through my musings and I step inside the lift beside her.

A loud ding a moment later signals we have made it to the floor

"Now Harry I want you to be nice to Malfoy, forget everything that happened while we were at Hogwarts and just listen to his advice and do what he says" Hermione says, walking alongside me as we head toward the huge golden doors at the far end of the hall

"Does he even know he is meeting with me or does he assume it is someone else?" I asked, looking curiously over at my friend

"Well actually I told him that I have a high profile client who has requested his services in his divorce case" she answers sheepishly

Great now Malfoy is going to assume that I need his help. Which I don't – we don't even know if Ginny is going to try and take anything from me. This could be a smooth sailing settle outside of court kind of divorce. It may not end the way most celebrities' divorces do according to the Prophet where things turn nasty.

I push the huge double doors open and look around the room

I have never been to this part of the Ministry before. It all looks new. The walls are a deep brown with gold acrylic trimmings that look like vines, a bunch of doors with various Witch and Wizards names line the walls at intervals, the huge fountain in the middle of the hallway is of a Wizard in a top hat carrying what appears to be his wand and a large book with water shooting out from the end of his wand and his ears – it is rather amusing actually.

"Harry, you go straight to the end and right before the bathrooms you will see a white door that has Malfoy's name on it. He is expecting you" Hermione says, giving me a nudge toward the funny fountain

"Actually he isn't expecting me; he is just expecting some high profile celebrity type" I point out, making no effort to head down the hall

"You are a high profile celebrity Harry, you did kill the darkest Wizard of all time remember?" Hermione says, an edge of annoyance in her voice

"Yeah well he killed me first technically" I point out

"Just stop stalling and go down there already and get a start on things. And remember what I said? Be nice, he is helping you this time" Hermione says, giving me a harder nudge this time.

Great now I am going to be stuck in a room with a smug Malfoy for Merlin knows how long all because Ginny didn't want to sit and sort through things. She wanted to get a divorce instead.

I am walking slowly toward the end of the hall and spot the bathroom just ahead. I turn my head and there it is, a white door with a black and gold name plate reading _Draco Malfoy – divorce lawyer_

I knock twice on the door, crossing my fingers behind my back in the hopes that there would be no answer from behind the door

"Come in" a familiar drawl calls from inside the door

I carefully push the door open and slip inside so that nobody can see me and my eyes quickly study the room – an emerald green couch in the corner with a black wooden bookshelf on either side, gold and brown vine worming their way up either side. The walls are clinical white with the same gold vine trimmings; the floor is marble and black. But right in the middle of the room behind a black wooden desk is Draco Malfoy; he looks much the same as the last time I had seen him – the same ghostly pale pointed face, platinum blonde hair and icy grey eyes

"Potter, what are you doing down here?" he asks looking up at me with nothing but dislike on his pale features

"Actually Malfoy I am here to see you" I say, striding purposely across the marble floor and taking a seat in the black and emerald green leather chair on the opposite side of the desk

"Well you have seen me, so you can leave now" he says, gesturing animatedly with his hand toward the door "I have someone coming in to see me any minute now that might actually be worth talking to" he finishes

"Yes I am aware, for a divorce case, right? A high profile celebrity type person" I say, holding back a bark of laughter at the perplexed look on his usually emotionless face

"Potter, please tell me the meaning of you being in my office before I have security escort you out" Malfoy snarls, leaning across the desk with his pale, perfectly manicured hands pressed flat against the black wood

"I work here as well Malfoy, good luck getting security to escort me out" I point out, watching as his cheeks slowly start to turn a slight shade of pink – either through anger or embarrassment at me pointing that out I am not sure

Malfoy looks so much the same as he did when we were at school. Almost exactly the same, he doesn't even look like he has aged all that much. Though there is still something different about him – he looks larger, like he might have filled out a little bit and gained some muscle. The ripples are plain to see through the plain dusty blue shirt he is wearing.

"Alright Potter, I will amuse you for a moment since it is clear you aren't going anywhere" Malfoy drawls, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his blonde head "what is it that I can help you with? Or were you just looking to annoy someone today?"

"Well actually ... I ... errr" I begin, not able to look in to those grey eyes any longer "I am actually here because ... Well ... Ginny is filing for divorce and Hermione thinks it is a good idea for me to find a divorce lawyer just in case" I finish looking down at my hands fidgeting in my lap

"So the Weaslette isn't in to you anymore?" he asks, almost nonchalantly

"Something like that" I whisper, looking around the room to find a window or painting to look at – anything to avoid meeting Malfoy's gaze at the moment

"Well you have come to the right person then Potter. I am yet to lose a case and all of the high born Witches and Wizards and celebrities chose me to represent them" Malfoy gloats, that Slytherin pride evident in his voice "not that you are a high born Wizard or a celebrity" he adds, the smirk across his face evident in his voice without me even turning to him.

Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? I would rather face Voldemort all over again ... twice ... than have to sit here and listen to Malfoy's voice and snide comments and have to no doubt tell him every little detail about the money I have in the bank, why me and Ginny broke up and badmouth Ginny so that I don't lose everything

"... At 3pm every Wednesday after you actually receive the divorce papers and the demands" Malfoy's voice cuts through my musings

"What did you say? I wasn't listening" I respond, looking at him again and noticing that his face had changed from smug and annoyed to something more business-like and perhaps even a little ... caring? Or that could just be the after effect of the hangover

"I said we will meet here every Wednesday at 3pm after you receive the draft of demands from Weasley's solicitor and the divorce papers. If things start getting nasty then we will meet more often and sort things out. I much prefer to settle outside of court after all, it is a bigger pay check for me in the end" he says, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them

"Speaking of pay, how much is the pleasure of seeing you every Wednesday going to cost me?" I ask, silently dreading the answer

"It is 150 Galleons for every hour we spend together Potter, it is all in the contract. I suggest reading it and maybe confirming some of the big words with Granger before signing it" he answers, flicking his wand and conjuring a small stack of parchment with pre-written writing on it

I stand up from the chair and take the offered parchment from Malfoy and quickly scan the first couple of lines

_I, Harry James Potter, do herby consent to meeting with Mr Malfoy at 3pm every Wednesday beginning the Wednesday after signing this contract and receiving divorce papers and demands draft. I agree to follow all instructions from my solicitor and understand that non payment may lead to additional fees and charges and the loss of Mr Malfoy as my solicitor_

"I will have a read over these and bring them in tomorrow" I say, waving the parchment containing the contract that pretty much binds my soul to Malfoy for the time being

"Excellent. Now run along and play dark Wizard catcher elsewhere and I will see you at 3pm sharp on Wednesday. Do not be late" Malfoy says, striding across the room and holding the door open for me.

I leave the room and walk toward the fountain in the middle of the hall and sit on its edge, my eyes scanning the documents in front of me again – this is going to be hell – I am basically selling my soul to the devil if I sign this, but what choice do I have?

**Alright well that's the end of that chapter... Hope you guys enjoy it**

**Matt**


	3. Demands

**So hopefully you will all keep with it and enjoy it as things start happening. And remember to let me know what you think.**

**I own none of these, they all belong to JKR and her brilliant mind, and I am just a simple guy messing with them for a while.**

**Matt**

_Harry's POV - _

A few days have passed since Ginny had stated she wanted a divorce. But still no divorce papers or a demand on the things she wants. Maybe she changed her mind?

I walk down to the kitchen to prepare myself some food and notice a large brown barn owl sitting on the window sill, his almond eyes blinking at me in annoyance.

I reach across and snatch the envelope attached to his leg and grab a stale piece of bread from the counter and hand it to the owl without looking as I scan the envelope and recognize Ginny's handwriting

_Mr Potter _it says on the front in blood red ink.

"Oh well, just in time for me to have to go and see Malfoy today" I say aloud, sliding my index finger across the top of the envelope and grabbing the two pieces of parchment from within

_Petition for dissolution of Marriage –_

_I Ginny Potter formerly of 34 Wicked Road Hogsmeade would file for dissolution of marriage from _ of _ dated 12/12/2004. I declare to denounce all claims to the name of Potter and revert back to the maiden name of Wesley. _

_Attached is a 7 page document outlining the standards for divorce requested and a list of demands required by Mrs Potter upon annulment of the marriage. Please fill in your name and address and return to the address supplied to you in return envelope form attached._

_Adam Wilson_

_Family law and divorce lawyer_

I guess she has gone through with it. But am I supposed to sign this first or do I have to make sure the demands are reasonable? Best to just check with Malfoy I suppose.

I remove the return envelope and the 7 page demands draft from the original envelope and fold them neatly inside my pocket while casting a quick Tempus charm to check the time – 2pm – suppose I should just head in to work and sit around while I wait to see Malfoy? Maybe catch up with Hermione and have a cup of tea if she is free since I didn't have to work today – was offered _personal _time to sort through my divorce and make sure I am at 100 percent to work but all I have been doing is sleeping, sleeping and sleeping. I didn't even realize the time. I had assumed it was morning.

* * *

"The basics here are stating that your wife wants the house, half of the money in the vaults you own, both Potter and Black, as well as half the takings on the sale of another property you own that you inherited through your deceased godfather Sirius Black" Malfoy drawls, placing the seven page document down on the desk between us

"I don't understand" I state, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands to try and clear my fogged up brain "from what you have just said to me she wants just about everything" I finish, shaking my head

"Congratulations Potter, you are correct, that is exactly what has been stated in the draft of demands. It states in the document she has rights to the house as the two of you purchased it together even though you paid for it – unfortunately we can't argue with that as it is an asset you obtained prior to your relationship with the Weaslette. She states that she was there with you through the entire war and always there when you needed someone to talk to. She was there with you through the death of your godfather as well according to this" Malfoy says, crossing his arms neatly across his slightly toned chest

"What does that mean? Can she have all of this in accordance with the court and laws?" I ask, my mind spinning at a million miles an hour wondering when Ginny had become so bitter

"It is a little more complicated than that Potter" Malfoy begins, sitting up a little straighter – if that was even possible – in his chair "she also states that mentally she was drained and feels the need for compensation. She says it was hard dating the boy who lived and even harder being married to him"

"Technically we weren't dating though, not really, not until after the war. I was off looking for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione, I didn't even see Ginny again until I turned up at Hogwarts to look for the damn diadem" I sigh, looking in to his perfectly pointed face

"Yes well we are going to have to prove that to stop some of the crazy demands, like your godfathers house and half the contents in your vaults but it also says here that prior to marrying wonder boy she felt isolated all the time. She felt like you never paid her any mind and you were unsupportive of anything she wanted to do in life" Malfoy adds, smirking at me in a way that screamed that he believed every word of what Ginny was saying

"That is all lies. I was supportive of her choice to be a professional Quidditch player and I wanted to make her happy in every way possible" I shout, slamming my fist on to the desk "and don't call me wonder boy" I add, staring directly in to those cold grey eyes

"This is all hearsay at the moment Potter, so calm down; it is all she said and he said until proven otherwise" Malfoy says, sounding almost amused at the way I had snapped.

I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that Ginny would turn out like this. Granted I never thought we would be getting a divorce either but she never struck me as the type that would try and ruin my life – a life that I can finally say that I have as I never had one as a child or a teenager – and she damn well knows that as well.

"Now Potter I want you to calmly answer some questions for me" Malfoy says, pulling a quick quote quill and pad from a drawer on his side of the desk and gesturing for me to take a seat

I breathe in deeply before sitting back down across from him, my green eyes trained firmly on the quill in front of me because of personal experience thanks to Rita Skeeter in my fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Tell me Potter, why is the Weaslette divorcing you? What actually happened? Did your big head get in the way while you were in bed together?" Malfoy asks, his face set in such a way that I wanted to hex him right in his face

"Look Malfoy, I didn't sign that contract to sit here and have you insult me every chance you get. So stop with the childhood drama, grow up and act like a lawyer or I will go and find another one" I say, balling my hands in to fists at my side – even now he still knows how to get under my skin

"No you won't, you know I am the best there is or Granger wouldn't have sent you in my direction. And judging by what you just received from Weasley and her lawyer you will need me" he says, arrogance seeping out of his mouth with every word

Damn you Hermione, of all the divorce lawyers you know in this place you have to hook me up with the one person I was quiet happy never to bump in to again since the war. Now here I am sitting across from him and having to answer questions that leave me open for taunting.

"Fine Malfoy, if you must know the answer then it is because Ginny was sleeping with someone else and before you ask me no, I have no idea who he is but I do know it was happening and even she admitted it to me" I sigh, staring at the 'I must not tell lies' scar barely visible and very silver now on the back of my hand

"Well if that is the case then technically she is the reason the marriage is breaking down. This is something I wasn't expecting. It definitely helps your case" he says, his voice sounding less harsh – perhaps even a little empathetic.

I look up and notice that Malfoy is looking directly at me, his grey eyes slightly warmer than when I had first walked in to his office with the divorce papers

"And tell me, Potter, did you and Weasley ever see a marriage councillor or try and work things out?" he asks, his eyes never leaving mine

"No we didn't talk to anyone about it. It was a snap decision. One minute we were doing fine, despite the fact I knew what she was doing behind my back and the next minute she comes in to me and admits she was seeing someone else and states that she wants a divorce" I answer, averting my gaze from his as a slight heat begins to flush up my cheeks

"Had you two had many fights then prior to her stating she wants a divorce?" he asks

"Not really – the odd argument here or there about putting dishes away and not putting my feet on the couch but nothing major" I respond, daring to look back at my lawyer who still has his grey eyes on my face

"Do you think your marriage was failing at all – in any way – that could have pushed her toward the arms of another man?" he asks, looking away for a second before returning his eyes to me again

"Well no, I don't think so. Like I said to you before, I thought things were fine and I thought we were going to be able to talk things out. She did say one thing though" I say, putting my head down on the desk with a loud thump

Why oh why did I have to add that last bit on there? Now Malfoy is going to demand to know what Ginny said and I am going to have to admit to him that we weren't having sex for some time

"And what, pray tell, did she say to you?" he asks, putting his cool hands under my forehead and forcing my head up, an amused and curious look on his face

"She basically said it was because we weren't having enough sex, or something along those lines, I don't really remember her exact words" I say, heat creeping up my cheeks again – my heart beating a million miles an hour

"So I was right with my original statement then about your big head getting in the way in the bedroom?" he remarks, his eyebrow raised almost to the top of his forehead.

A small smile is threatening to show and I quickly cough and cover my mouth in an attempt to hide it – but judging by the amused look on Malfoy's face I am positive he did notice

"Well that will be all for today Potter, you head off and I will compile a report of everything that was discussed today and I will contact you soon" he says, standing and striding over toward the door and holding it open for me – much in the same fashion as last time

I stand up and cross the room, not uttering another word to Malfoy as I brush past him and head as quickly as I can without running toward the end of the hall without looking back.

* * *

"So Harry, how did it go today with Malfoy?" Hermione asks, nursing a cup of tea in her hand and staring at me with her dark brown eyes from across the small table in the kitchen at her and Ron's house

"It was alright I guess. He is still a twat though" I say, causing a small smile to creep up on my friends face "what is it?" I ask, noticing the smile getting bigger behind her cup of tea

"Nothing, just the way you said that with almost zero malice in your voice. Are you becoming fond of the blonde Slytherin? Is he not as bad as you remember him being?" she asks, a slight know it all tone in her voice

"He is still a pain to deal with but I suppose from the way he was talking that he does know his stuff, but that is all" I respond, raising my eyebrows in my friends direction

"Ok well as long as you aren't bickering like little school kids and this gets sorted then I will take that response" she says "but Harry, can I ask, did Ginny demand a lot from you?" she adds, dark eyes looking at me intently over the top of her cup

"She demanded enough but I am sure that Malfoy will be able to sort it out. Merlin knows he asked enough private questions today" I answer, getting up from my seat "but I think I should head home. I am rather tired, dealing with this is exhausting" I add, yawning at that exact moment for added effect

"That's alright, I will talk to you tomorrow then" she says, rising from her chair and coming over to put her arms around me "Hopefully Ginny will come round though and you can settle this before it heads to court. Ron is confident she will"

Of course he is confident – more like hoping – that is the case, he isn't going to enjoy being stuck in the middle of a divorce battle with his best friend and younger sister with his school nemeses added in to the mix.

"Tell Ron I am sorry for not sticking around until he got back. I just need some time to think things over – I need some alone time" I say, removing myself from her embrace before apparating away.

**So another chapter at an end, hope it was enjoyable**

**Matt**


	4. Fabrication

**First I just wanted to shout out to belldandy, Crimson Hope, fan girl 666 and Mistral1968 for being the first people to review my story. It really made my day to log in and see that!**

**And to the person, whose name I won't mention that private messaged me about Ginny bashing – I don't think I have done any Ginny bashing yet. If you want a story where Ginny and Harry are together or stay together filter their names please. I don't dislike the character of Ginny; I just thought I would play with her character a bit. And lastly, don't insult my sexuality again. You are the one who came on here and started reading a story where I clearly stated it will end up with some man loving – and yes, that is exactly the way I like it, I am out and proud and I won't stand for someone hiding behind his or her keyboard to tell me that I am wrong because I like men.**

**Sorry about that people, I am hoping that the person reads that because I was unable to respond to the private message itself. Now on with the story shall we?**

_Harry's POV – _

"Harry where has Ginny gone?" my godson, Teddy, asks, reaching out for his goblet of orange juice and looking intently at me through turquoise coloured eyes

"Well Teddy, you are still young so this may be hard to understand but Ginny and I are no longer living together. Ginny and I will more than likely not be living together again" I respond, watching as his hair changes from a dark brown to a platinum blonde as he is pondering my words

"So she isn't gone like mummy and daddy? She has just moved away and not staying with you anymore?" he asks, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Poor Lupin and Tonks – they never had a chance to see their beautiful son growing up in to such a polite and curious young boy. The pain of losing them still hurts – as it does with everyone else we had lost in the war. But this seems to hurt the most as Teddy visits often and is sometimes a spitting image of his dad with his looks or changing constantly just as his mum used to do.

I shake my head and notice those turquoise eyes beginning to worry as he is still staring at me waiting for his answer

"No Ginny isn't gone like mummy and daddy. It is just that Ginny and I are not friends at the moment" I answer, wondering if that would be a suitable answer to give a child

"Oh I am sorry about that Harry – I can be your friend if you want until Ginny comes back" Teddy shrugs, hoping down from the chair and abandoning his pancakes and juice

"You are my friend Teddy – always will be my favourite little guy in the world" I say, tickling his stomach and receiving a high pitched scream for my efforts

"What are we going to do today Harry?" He asks, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet "Can we go flying? I only ever get to go flying when I spend the day with you. Grandma thinks it is too dangerous for me to be riding a broom at my age" he finishes, looking up at me with hopeful turquoise eyes

"Of course we can go flying – we will go to that park just outside of Hogsmeade that you like so much and play some mini Quidditch, you can try and beat me to the snitch" I respond, watching as a huge smile creeps across his face.

* * *

"Look at me Harry, I can do tricks like you now" Teddy shouts, soaring through the air on his children's broom, hovering a few meters from the ground and smiling brightly – his now red and shoulder length hair flying across his face

I place my hands flat against the cool grass and lean back a bit, watching my godson fly through the air so carefree – oh to be young again – not having to deal with divorce and work and all of the drama that comes with adult life. Not that my childhood was great anyway, but still, despite everything I would still love to go back to being a child again – I would even live in the cupboard under the stairs. Life was simple then no matter how much I hated it.

"What's the matter Potter? Scared that if you actually get on a broom you will fall off? Not as good as you used to be huh? A little too old for that maybe?" a familiar voice drawls from behind me

"No matter how _old_ I am Malfoy, I would still kick your arse in the air and you know it" I respond, turning my head to get a look at him – he looks casual to my surprise – he is wearing a pale blue button down shirt with just enough buttons undone to reveal a small portion of his chest and beige coloured pants – chinos I believe

"Well we would just have to see about that – I have a feeling that you managed to fluke it a lot at Hogwarts – there was that one time you swallowed the snitch. The other time where you ... "he begins

"And funnily enough I don't remember you catching the snitch against me at all, yet you recall every detail of every Quidditch match I had" I cut in, turning back for a moment to check if Teddy is ok

"And I don't remember a moment when your head wasn't growing every time you open your mouth to speak. So I guess we are even Potter" he says, smirking down at me - perhaps that's just a Malfoy thing, they always have to have the final say – heaven help anyone that's ever married to this one

"Why are you here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be at work or with your wife or something?" I ask, just as Teddy lands a perfect loop through the air

"This is a public park and I have just as much right to be here as anyone else" he begins "but since you asked so nicely – I am heading in to Hogsmeade to grab a few things and then apparating back home to take my mother out to Azkaban to see my father" he finishes, shrugging when I look back at him with my eyes no doubt comically wide.

I had completely forgotten about Lucius Malfoy being locked in Azkaban – I had stood for Narcissa in her trial considering she did play a huge role in the downfall of Voldemort – and I made sure the courts knew that as well and Draco was sentenced to community service and charged as a minor considering what he went through when he was under seventeen. But I had not been here when Lucius' had his trial – and to be honest he deserves some time in Azkaban. He isn't doing as much time as the others who are in for life or those who already received _the kiss _but he will be there for some time still.

"Are you done staring at me Potter?" Malfoy remarks, smirking down at me and adding a wink with his left eye to taunt me further

"I wasn't staring at you. I had just forgotten that your father is in Azkaban is all" I respond, shaking my head and training my eyes on my godson – best to avoid Malfoy's gaze lest I trail off with my own thoughts again and make a fool of myself

"You forgot? Potter he has been in there since the end of the war. I thought you were up to date with everything that happened before, during and after the war" Malfoy says, no doubt rolling those grey eyes behind me – thank Merlin for Teddy being here to watch

"Honestly your father is not on my mind at all, so perhaps that is why. To be honest none of you Malfoy's have crossed my mind since I stood for your mother in her trial and kept her out of Azkaban so that is probably why I forgot, that and the fact I don't read any newspaper articles that have a Malfoy face in the picture" I answer, daring to turn my head and look up at the blonde male standing beside me

"I guess that makes sense. If only I could say the same about you Potter" Malfoy begins, sitting down on a patch of grass next to me – thank Merlin for that because my neck was starting to hurt

"Ah so you were thinking about me then" I say, noticing a smile curving the corner of his lips up a little – it actually suits him, so I imagine a proper smile would look even better – but even just that small curve suits the blonde a lot more than his signature smirk or sneer

"Actually, as always you were being shoved down my throat every other week in _The Daily Prophet _or in _Witch Weekly_. I actually had to start reading _The Quibbler_ just so I could avoid seeing you looking up at me from the front page all the time – news flash; Potter goes to Diagon Alley after war or Potter shopping for wedding rings or Potter becomes an Auror, it was all rather tiresome. So I took to learning about Nargles and Pumpercrumps in _The Quibbler_" he responds, no venom in his voice this time while making snide comments about my public status

"What is a Pumpercrump?" I ask silently wondering what kind of thing the Lovegoods were publishing now and missing Luna for a moment – I will make a mental note to get in touch and catch up with her soon

"Potter a Pumpercrump is a fictional leprechaun miniature that is crossed with a fairy miniature and lives in your sock drawer – that is why your socks go missing apparently" he answers, looking over at me with a serious face before we both start laughing loudly

Teddy lands with a soft thud in front of me and Draco ... Malfoy – his name is Malfoy

"Harry I am feeling tired now, I think that is enough flying for me today" he says, his wind-beaten face looking between me and Malfoy cautiously

"Well alright, let us take you back to mine – your grandma will be around after dinner to pick you up anyway" I respond, pulling myself off the ground, stumbling on a piece of rock that I was positive I didn't see when I first sat down

"Geez Potter, can't you stand up straight?" Malfoy taunts, his slightly muscular arms catching me under my arm before I hit the ground "you need to have a lesson in class and dignity" he says, noticing he is still holding my arm and letting go – wiping his hand on his pants for good measure

"I don't need lessons in class and dignity, I probably just need new glasses" I respond, desperately trying to stop the blush that is creeping up my cheek

"I doubt that Potter, but whatever helps you sleep at night" he says, shrugging his shoulders "I will see you Wednesday at 3pm sharp" he adds, turning on his heel and walking away

"Who was that man Harry?" Teddy asks, throwing his broomstick over his shoulder and walking beside me as we head toward the apparition point – too lazy to walk all the way back home

"He is Draco Malfoy ... he is ... err ... helping me with something at the moment" I answer, stumbling over my words with no way to explain this to a child

"So he is a friend?" he asks, looking up at me with questioning eyes

"Not exactly no" I shrug grabbing hold of Teddy as we finally reach the big birch tree that is the apparition point in and out of the park

"Looked like you guys were pretty close to me but" he says, shrugging and grabbing hold of me tightly as we prepare for apparition.

I close my eyes and think of my front porch and feel the familiar tug at the back of my navel – my body feeling like its floating through a giant tube before my feet land firmly on the front porch of my house.

* * *

"Harry what is going on? Is this you and Malfoy hanging out at the park with Teddy?" Ron asks, thrusting the evening addition of _The Daily Prophet _at me, his eyes looking a mix between concern and anger

I open the paper with a flourish – wondering idly for a second if Ron would ever confirm before coming through the Floo – not that I mind but one day I am going to have to move on and see other people and I am sure my best friend wouldn't want to walk in on that

I cast my eyes down to the paper and notice a picture right in the middle of the page with myself and Malfoy sitting on the grass chatting and laughing together – damn Pumpercrumps

_**The Boy Who Lived fraternizing with the enemy – **_

_Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, and known Death Eater and supporter of You Know Who's cause, Draco Malfoy, were seen having a laugh and enjoying some sun together while watching over Harry Potter's godson, and relative to Draco Malfoy; Teddy Lupin._

_Onlookers say they saw the two males laughing and whispering together and watching the child show them what he could do on a broom leaving many questions on everyone's lips – what was Harry Potter doing with Draco Malfoy?_

_One onlooker says 'the two of them looked very cosy and very comfortable with one and other; and I am not talking in a way that two friends do. It looked a little more romantic than that'_

_It is well known among pureblood families that Draco Malfoy had taken a wife, Astoria Greengrass, and had remained married for about seven months as per the family's wishes but the pair have since separated because Malfoy has no interest in females but prefers males instead_

_When asked about the situation Miss Greengrass said 'I don't know what Draco is doing with Harry Potter, I hadn't heard him mention him once since before we married. But whatever it is I wish them both happiness"_

"Ron I ran in to Malfoy at the park – that is all – it was nothing, we were just talking and Teddy was flying. I don't know what you are getting all huffy about" I say, shrugging and placing the paper down on the bench

"Blimey mate, they are trying to say that you are in a relationship with Malfoy or some bollocks and you aren't mad about this?" Ron blanches, his nose screwed up slightly

"That is just it Ron, it is all bollocks. You know Malfoy is my lawyer and we will be seeing a lot of each other. We just happened to run in to each other at the park and talked a little that's all. I don't care what the media wants to say about me or anything I do" I respond, pouring a glass of Firewhisky for myself and Ron which he takes gratefully

"Won't this affect the thing that is going on with Ginny though? I mean if this is taken seriously by anyone?" he asks, taking a large gulp of the offered beverage – the way he avoided using the term divorce not going unnoticed

I hadn't thought of that – surely media fabrication is not something that Ginny and her lawyer can bring to court to try and make me look bad. I will have to check with Malfoy on that when I see him on Wednesday.

**Another chapter done and dusted – the question remains - will Ginny use this against Harry or will it not stand up in court? Will they even make it to court? ... I know the answer since I am finished the story draft and doing the editing and changing now. But my lovely readers should stay tuned to find out.**

**Thanks guys**

**Matt**


	5. That awkward moment

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I update fast, but that is because the story is written and on my computer and is being edited and fixed when I have a moment. I can't promise all updates will be this quick though but I promise to try my best.**

**First I want to thank Kate518, architect 2010 and fan girl 666 for the lovely reviews, it is always good to log on to feedback and encouragement like that.**

**Now on with the story, shall we?**

_Harry's POV – _

_Harry dear,_

_I am terribly sorry to hear about the falling out between you and Ginny. Please know that Arthur and I still love you and count you as one of our own. I will be around today at noon to check that you are doing well and eating properly_

_Love, _

_Molly _

I stare at the letter in front of me that had arrived not fifteen minutes ago, delivered by an old barn owl that nipped my finger so hard it drew blood. The last thing I had expected to receive in the mail was a letter from Molly Weasley – she for one was definitely excited about me and Ginny having a future together – therefore instantly I had assumed she would be mad at me and possibly never speak to me again.

I sigh deeply in to my glass of pumpkin juice and stare out the kitchen window, watching the trees billowing in the distance and listening to the sounds of birds chirping happily with not a care in the world

"Potter where are you? This is urgent. It took me forever to find your address in your file now come and open the damn door" Draco Malfoy's voice calls from out the front of the house – how had I not noticed a breach in the wards around the house? I know I had lowered them since the defeat of the dark lord and the capture of what was believed to be the stray Death Eaters but that is insane

"Potter I know you are in there so stop ignoring me or I am going to blast this damn door down" he calls again, banging loudly against the door almost using it as an exclamation mark

"Geez, hold your Hippogriffs Malfoy I am coming" I call out, wandering slowly toward the front door and opening it

He walks straight in without waiting for me to step aside

"What do you want? I have company coming over soon. Someone I actually wouldn't mind seeing, so make this quick" I sigh closing the door behind him and gesturing toward the living room so we could sit down and discuss whatever this matter of importance is

" I don't know whose company you could possibly prefer over mine but I will make it quick as I have another client to see to in court today anyway" he drawls, taking a seat on the couch and fixing his cold grey eyes on me "I received an owl this morning from the Weasley family lawyer stating that the stress of this divorce has driven his client in to Saint Mungo's after having a panic attack and breakdown and claiming that you had said some nasty things to her when you seen her just a couple of days ago"

"Wait, Ginny is hurt?" I ask, standing up and walking forward my hands on Malfoy's slightly muscular but still slender arms

"She will be fine Potter, it was just a panic attack" he answers, not making an effort to move my hands from his arms

"I am going to see her" I announce, relinquishing my grip on him but a cool hand grabs my wrist, causing me to stumble and land directly on Malfoy's lap

"I didn't come all the way here to tell you that so you can go off and play hero and be the martyr and make sure that she is ok – that is what she wants you do first of all and secondly I am telling you this because it's not good for your case that these lies are going to spread around. It will put you in a bad light and make my life harder" he says, looking at me sternly as though I am a child "so what I need is for you to have a chat to some people and find out if anybody knows who it was that she cheated on you with that way we can use that in order to show this is all an act on her part and also have someone that can confirm your whereabouts three days ago" he adds

Damn, if Ginny really is doing this to make herself look better it is going to hurt – I would much rather this be her body stressing out and realizing what she is doing to me. The thought that Ginny would do this out of malice to get what she wants hurts

"So you are saying that I not only have to question mutual friends, and possibly people I don't know and find out who my wife cheated on me with and above all else prove where I was three days ago?" I ask, turning to look at the blonde and noticing a slightly pained look on his face

"That is right. I hope that won't be too hard for you to handle Potter, and do us both a favour and go about it subtly, we don't need anyone to know we are snooping around. I will also look in to things and see what I can find" he answers, breathing heavily and closing his eyes for a second

A loud crash in the hallway diverts my attention from Malfoy's face and I turn to see a familiar motherly face with red shoulder length hair with her mouth gaping open and a glass that had contained some form of soup shattered all over the floor near her feet

"Harry I am sorry to intrude, I didn't realize that you would have company" she says, her voice shaking a little bit

Oh crap, I never got off Malfoy's lap – I quickly jump off his legs and can feel the red heat right across my cheeks and the almost silent laughter coming from behind me

"Is that all for today Malfoy?" I ask, not daring to take my eyes off Mrs Weasley for a moment lest she decided to leave in haste and the last thing she had seen was me perched on Draco Malfoy's lap

"That will be all Potter, do as I asked and I will see you at three pm on Wednesday" he says as his footsteps retreat toward the front door where he had just come in not too long ago

"Harry, dear" Mrs Weasley sighs, stepping over the broken bowl and walking forward with her arms outstretched

I sigh as she puts her familiar arms around me and the sweet scent of cinnamon, bread and lilac cream assaults my nostrils – it smells just like The Burrow

"You are looking a bit peaky dear, have you not been eating well?" she asks, holding me at arm's length, her hand knitted shawl almost falling off her shoulders

"I have been eating fine Mrs Weasley" I answer knowing in the back of my mind that she is about to demand we go in for lunch

"Well my soup is ruined but how about I make myself at home in the kitchen and make us some sandwiches and juice for lunch?" she suggests, almost as though right on cue "and by that I mean you will be eating something, I want to make sure you are being looked after now that Ginny ... " she trails off at the end of the sentence and pats my shoulder before stalking off in to the kitchen, muttering a quick spell on the way to clean the mess she had made when she had arrived and caught me in a very awkward position with Draco Malfoy.

Speaking of which – why hadn't Mrs Weasley bought that up? I would have thought walking in and seeing your adopted son – who is currently in the middle of a divorce with your only daughter – sitting on the lap of someone you know to be the son of a man who has caused your family grief and was the one who put your daughter in the chamber of secrets all those years ago – risking her life – with that stupid diary he had would make a woman mad enough to scream. But Mrs Weasley hasn't acknowledged it other than breaking that bowl and wasting that soup.

"Wow, even thinking all that hurt my brain, maybe I should go and have some lunch" I sigh, walking in to the kitchen and seeing Mrs Weasley placing a tray of chicken salad sandwiches – cut in to little triangles just the way I like them – and a pitcher of orange juice in the middle of the table.

"Well Harry, sit and eat" she says, gesturing toward the table and seating herself down and pouring out two goblets of orange juice and handing a small plate over to me

I graciously take the plate and load it with a few of the sandwiches, not wanting to anger Mrs Weasley; though I hadn't seen her properly angry often it was scary the few times that I had.

"I am terribly sorry to hear about what is happening between you and Ginny at the moment Harry" she begins, looking over at me from the top of her drink, a small, sad smile gracing her features "I never would have expected this. Of course I spoke with Ginny about it and she told me what happened" she finishes, taking a sip before placing the goblet down on the table

"Ginny told you what happened?" I ask sceptically, not believing for a second that she would tell anybody in her family – least of all her mother – about her affair

"Of course she did. I went and seen her the night she left here for Bill and Fleur's place. She was so upset the poor girl. She told me that you and she had been slipping apart for months and she had been trying to make it work but you just weren't helping, she said she wanted to do more things together and even try and start a family and you weren't interested in that"

I choke on the piece of sandwich on my mouth and look over at Mrs Weasley stunned

Ginny is lying to her family – well of course she was never going to tell them the real reason for the marriage falling apart but to blame me? That seems completely unfair

"I don't blame you Harry" she adds, noticing my lack of response "I understand that things have been tough on you for basically the entirety of your life but don't you think that having a family with Ginny might have helped you move on from the past?"

"I wanted a family with Ginny. We had spoken about it briefly but she had told me at the time that she wasn't ready for that and wanted to play Quidditch for a while and I respected that" I say not wanting to have to tell Mrs Weasley the truth or call her daughter a liar

"Yes well, it is such a shame that things haven't worked out between you two. I know Ginny is very upset over it though, do you think perhaps if you and she had a talk?" she says, looking at me hopefully

"Honestly I don't think talking will help at this stage, I am sorry Mrs Weasley" I sigh, tasting the metallic blood on the tip of my tongue where I had bitten it just a few seconds ago unconsciously trying to avoid telling Mrs Weasley the whole truth of the situation

"Well alright" she sighs, the hope gone from her eyes "there is one more thing though" she adds, looking at me with one eyebrow raised comically to the top of her head "what exactly did I just walk in on before?"

"Oh Malfoy was here to help me with a few things" I say, hoping to avoid answering any direct questions about being on Mafloy's lap because to be honest I am not even sure why I was still sitting on him like that

"I understand that he is your divorce lawyer Harry, no need to soften things for me. Ginny has of course informed me and Ron had a few choice words to say about it as well" she says nonchalantly "but I am referring more to walking in with you sitting on his lap after a certain _Prophet_ article I had read" she finishes, her voice slightly higher than normal

"Oh that" I sigh feeling heat rising up my cheeks "I had actually fallen and that was just how I landed. I understand of course how it would have looked from where you were but that's all that happened; I tripped and landed on him"

The heat keeps rising in my cheeks and her eyes are staring intently at me from over the table her expression almost unreadable

"So then the other thing Ginny recently told me isn't true?" she finally asks, placing her hands neatly on the table

"What else did Ginny tell you?" I ask, wondering if this is another lie or the truth this time

"She told me that she believed the reason you didn't want to have a family with her and the reason that you were so distant with her toward the end of the relationship is because you fancy men?" she asks, her cheeks flushing as red as her hair "I told her that she must have been mistaken of course" she adds, smiling sweetly at me through her now very red face.

So Ginny has been telling her family a whole bunch of lies – why has Ron never told me what has been said? Surely if Ginny was saying these things he would have heard about it or someone in the family – his parents or his brothers – would have approached him to find out what he knew on the topic

"Well Harry, do you fancy men?" she asked again, looking worried now – no doubt due to my lack of response

"Mrs Weasley I don't know why Ginny would say such a thing when I have only been with her and back when I was fifteen had kissed another girl. I have never been with a man in any way and I don't have any intentions to be in the near future" I answer as my traitorous mind flashes an image of Draco's – no Malfoy's – slightly rippled body and that bare bit of chest I had seen at the park recently

"Well Harry, that is definitely a relief to hear. I best be leaving now" she smiles, getting up and coming over to envelop me in a warm hug "you stay in touch young man, regardless of you and Ginny breaking up you are still part of the family" she whispers in my ear

"Thank you and I will be in touch soon Mrs Weasley, give my love to everyone else" I say, watching as she apparates away.

Finally, some time to myself – I need to spend some time and just think – what was with that image of Malfoy in my head when I should have just straight out told Mrs Weasley that no I am not in to men. Why did that image come in to my head? I mean there is no way I am gay; I have never been attracted to another man ... ever ...

**So that is the end of that chapter, I honestly hope you all liked it because it is setting the ball rolling big time now and everything will start to unfold ... the divorce, Harry's slow realization and a very unexpected letter that turns up at the wrong time. **

**Thanks again for taking the time with my story, please remember to review as I enjoy feedback**

**Matthew**


	6. Muggle London

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, as well as all the people who have followed or favourite this story. Keep it coming people, it is inspiration to write some more.**

**Warnings: mention of minor character death**

**Now let us continue on with the story, shall we?**

_Harry's POV – _

Wednesday keeps coming around so fast; it feels like all I do is spend my time with Malfoy. But what choice do I have? He is apparently very good at his job.

"Potter open the damn front door" a familiar voice calls from the front of the house – why is he here again? I sent him a letter a couple of days ago to say I would be late to our meeting today

I cross the room and wrench the front door open, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy, his platinum hair slightly windswept and messy

"I advised you when we first started to not be late, I do appreciate the owl you sent advising me of such but as it turns out I have an emergency meeting to attend later so I thought I would take my chance and come and see you now. Have you got any new information regarding your wife's affair?" he asks, striding in to the house

"I was actually just about to leave Malfoy, I am heading in to muggle London today, and I have things to do"

"Potter you aren't working, you could have chosen any day of the week to head in to Muggle London" he sighs, crossing his arms and sneering in my direction

"I am aware of that but I got a notice from the post office that I should head in and check my postal box as I have received some mail" I respond – why is it any of his business anyway?

"Alright then, we will both go to Muggle London and discuss things then" he shrugs

Malfoy in the Muggle world just seems odd, perhaps the universe has tipped itself on its head – first my divorce with Ginny and now Malfoy – possibly the purest of purebloods wants to accompany me – his school nemesis to the Muggle world. Yes, that must be it; the universe is playing a joke on me or something because none of this can be real.

"Potter, will you stop staring in to space? Are you mentally ill?" he snaps, waving his hand in front of my face and gauging my attention

"I am not mentally ill, but you might be, you just said you would come with me to London – you're _Draco Malfoy_ for crying out loud"

"Well it is good to see that you remember by name and what I said but this is purely business Potter, don't get it in to your head that I am comfortable with this in any way or that I want to associate with Muggles" he remarks, raising an eyebrow at me in more of an amused reaction as opposed to an angry one like I would have thought to see on his pale face.

* * *

"Now where exactly are we going Potter?" Malfoy asks, his eyes darting around the streets and taking in everything around him

"We are going to my favourite cafe for lunch and we can discuss the case which is, as you pointed out, the only reason you wanted to come along, and then I will go to the Post Office and check my mail" I answer grabbing his arm and moving him out of the way of a hoard of bike riders coming down the path

"Yes well, let us get off this street before damage is done" he says, turning to sneer at the offending bike riders "and why exactly do you have access to Muggle mail? Who in the world would be writing to you?" he asks, walking a little closer to me now – probably to avoid any more near accidents

"Well I get a Christmas card every year from my cousin Dudley and occasionally from my Aunt Petunia – things were different I suppose after I moved out. We are on decent terms. We don't catch up for tea or coffee but we amicable now" I answer, looking at the confusion in his eyes "my Muggle family and I never got along, mostly I see now because of my Uncle Vernon – he and my Aunt Petunia took me in when my parents died and I lived there until I was seventeen – well you know what happened after that. They were never really nice to me while I was there but I did save Dudley from some Dementor's when we were fifteen so he was rather thankful for that a few years later and he and I started sending each other Christmas cards and then when my Uncle Vernon had a heart attack because was so overweight and my Aunt was left a widow she got back in contact with me as well via Dudley" I explain, watching his grey eyes taking in every word

"So basically your childhood was crap and then you came of age and had to save the world like a hero and afterward your cousin and Aunt started to talk to you?" he asks, confusion still clear on his pale features

"That sums it up I suppose" I shrug, opening the door to a small cafe and stepping aside so he can enter

"Well Potter that if I must say so has shocked me a little – I would have thought being the Golden Boy that you would have lived a life of luxury" he says, taking a seat at a small table in the corner of the room

"You did always make assumptions about people though, didn't you?" I remark, grabbing the menu and looking down

"Yes yes, I know I was an asshole at school" he dismisses, waving a hand lazily and staring over at me "did they know? Dumbledore and the others I mean, did they know you were being treated badly by the Muggles?" he asks, also taking the menu but only holding it in his hand and not bothering to look at it

"Yes they knew but there was nothing to be done about it. For my own protection I had to stay there until I was seventeen, it was the only way I was going to be safe from Voldemort" I answer, looking across at him – noticing a slight flinch when I mention the Dark Lords name

Why am I sitting here having an adult conversation with Malfoy in the middle of my favourite cafe in London? Surely the world has tipped us in to an alternate universe or something – he isn't even being mean or making snide comments – ok maybe a few but there is no malice in his voice.

"Hello gentlemen, are you guys ready to order?" a short woman with dark black hair, bright blue eyes and large breasts asks, standing near our table with a small notepad in her hand and a smile on her lips

"I will just take a medium Latte with cream and three sugars and a slice of vanilla pie" I answer, smiling back at her before turning my head to Malfoy

"I will just have the same but no sugar thank you" he says, looking at her and handing her the menu

I watch as a blush appears on her cheeks and a small giggle escapes her mouth as she takes the menu from Malfoy, her hand conveniently touching his

"Muggles are strange" Malfoy declares, turning to look at the girl as she walks back behind the counter to begin preparing our Latte's "And you are disgusting, three sugars, honestly, you are going to end up having no teeth" he adds, looking over at me again with a smirk

"First of all Malfoy I am not too worried about my teeth, I am sure there would be a spell or a potion or something to fix them and it would be much less painful than going to the dentist. In fact I am pretty sure Hermione knows some spells if I need them and secondly that girl isn't strange, she just fancies you" I say, rolling my eyes when his face contorts in to one of disgust at the mere thought of a muggle having a liking toward him

Malfoy opens his mouth to retort but shuts it again as the woman returns with a tray holding our two Lattes' and our slices of pie. She places them down in front of us and neatly folds a pair of napkins for each of us

"Enjoy" she says, smiling again at Malfoy before walking over to the other occupied table across the room to take their order

The cafe is rather empty today – which is probably a good thing if Malfoy decides he does want to start talking about Ginny. Not that I mind if he doesn't, I am not going to lie to myself but I am actually enjoying this time with him and don't want to ruin that with talks of Ginny.

"... Are you even listening to me Potter?"

I shake my head clearing all those thoughts away and look over to see Draco Malfoy with a crooked half smile on his face and one perfectly arched eyebrow looking at me

"No I wasn't listening to be honest" I answer, offering him a small shrug

"Just as I thought – anyway – I was asking you if you had found out any further information regarding your wife's affair?" he says, his voice completely neutral, not even a tone of annoyance at being ignored

"No I haven't found out anything, she didn't exactly go around telling everyone about it" I answer, taking a sip of my drink – the warmth spreading through me from head to toes instantly

"That is as I suspected which is why I took it upon myself to have her followed for the past few days" he says "it turns out she has been seeing someone from the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team, Ross something, nobody important, she is actually moving in with him next week" he finishes, looking at me with a small hint of sympathy in his eyes

Looks like I am choosing a new Quidditch team to support from now on – I only really liked them in the first place because of Ron so I suppose it don't matter. They aren't very good anyway

"But how do you know she was seeing him while we were together? She might have just met him recently" I say knowing that there was no way that could be true

"Potter that is just ridiculous and you know it" he sighs, looking around the room nervously "her moving in with him soon is going to help our case as well" he adds, giving me that crooked smile again

A sense of magic fills the room – it is a common feeling one gets when near to a Witch or Wizard in the Muggle world; it is like your magical signatures call out to each other

A bright flash goes off beside me and I turn my head – a short chubby man is standing there with a large and very obviously magical camera in his hand

"Rupert Gizzard, photographer to the stars" he says by way of introduction before rushing from the cafe and disappearing as soon as the door slams behind him

"Looks like you aren't the only one sending people to spy" I sigh, pulling some Muggle money from my pocket and leaving it on the table "come on Malfoy, let's get out of here before your girlfriend over there comes over and starts asking questions"

I push the door of the cafe open and step out on to the street quickly scanning the area for any signs of the man who had rudely interrupted my lunch

"I expect there will be another headline in the _Prophet _about you and me now" Malfoy says, coming to stand next to me out the front of the cafe

"I suppose there will be, it won't affect this case will it?" I ask, turning to look at him

"I would assume that is the Weasley's lawyers plan but no, considering I am your lawyer there is nothing to it – ex death eater and saviour of the world or not" he says making us both crack up into a fit of laughter.

We walk side by side toward the post office, a comfortable silence falling between us.

"Muggles are so strange" Malfoy mutters, looking down at the napkin in his hand – the one from the cafe

I look over at him and raise an eyebrow in question

"I just don't understand why they would have numbers on the napkins like this, I mean you use them and throw them in the trash, do they really need to number them?" he says, waving the white napkin in front of me

"Oh Malfoy, this is a number, I think the waitress at the cafe must have left it for you in the hopes you would give her a call" I laugh, watching as horrified look appears on his usually emotionless face as he tosses the offending napkin dramatically in to the nearby trash can

"Now that is disturbing. That woman wouldn't have a clue about me yet she just leaves a number on a napkin. What would happen if someone less than favourable got their hands on that napkin" he says, his voice sounding shocked and still slightly confused

"It is a Muggle thing Malfoy, don't think on it too much" I respond stopping right outside the post office

"What are all of these?" he asks, looking curiously at the rows and rows of Postal Boxes for individuals and business

"These are the reason I came here in the first place, I need to check my mail" I answer, fishing a small key out of my pocket and pressing it in to the lock

"Do they keep owls in there?" he asks, leaning forward as I pull open the door to my Postal Box

"No owls, they don't use owls in the Muggle world, a person generally delivers your mail to your house, but in some case, like mine since they wouldn't be able to find my house, you can have all your mail put in to these boxes and you come and collect it" I answer, fishing out a handful of catalogues and a small letter in a standard paper white envelope with my name and the PO box written on the front

I hand the catalogues over to Malfoy and watch as he tilts his head to the side while flipping through the pages his teeth worrying at his bottom lip – either in disgust at what he is looking at or confusion, perhaps a little of both.

I slide finger along the envelope in my hand and open it roughly, pulling a piece of lined paper – obviously taken from a notebook of some sort – from within and cast my eyes down

_Harry,_

_How are things? Well I hope. Now I understand we have never been close and have only been on a Christmas card basis for some time now but I didn't know who else to talk too – as I am sure you are aware I made the mistake of getting my ex girlfriend pregnant four years ago – well she has decided that I am to have full custody over the child with mums help – anyway no need to go on about that._

_The point is, and I am not even sure I know how to write this but my son (Shannon) is... different ... I have noticed things like when he wants something he can't have he will get mad and suddenly the thing will fly across the room and in to his hands or when it is bath time (which he hates) he will suddenly disappear on me and I will find him on the roof, and he claims that he has no idea how he got up there._

_So yeah I was just wondering if perhaps – and I understand if the answer is no – you could possibly come around in your spare time and tell me what to do or tell me if my son is... like you._

_Regards,_

_Dudley and Shannon Dursely_

"What the hell?" I say, causing Malfoy to look up and grab my arm as I begin to slide toward the floor in shock

**Ok another chapter done, hope you all liked it. And aren't getting to annoyed that Draco and Harry aren't together yet – but don't worry it will happen.**

**Poor Harry can't catch a break. The next chapter is a good one. I will post it up very soon.**

**Please read and review**

**Matty**


	7. Number 4 Privet Drive

**First of all I just want to apologize for a bit of a delay in my updating, life got in the way, which happens sometimes, and then when I had some free time my internet provider was experiencing technical difficulties. But here it is, the next chapter.**

**Thanks of course to my lovely reviewers and everyone who has favorited or followed this story, it is pretty awesome considering it is my first story ever – took me a while to jump on the fan fiction bandwagon.**

**Warning for a tiny bit of slash in this chapter, and I mean tiny, don't hate me, it will come soon, I promise – none of it relevant really I think I was just in the mood to write it.**

**So on with the story shall we?**

_Warm hands slid down the length of my body, the feather light touch sending chills down the back of my spine – my entire body from head to toe feeling like it is on fire – a nice warm, tingly fire._

_I hitch my breath as a warm tongue slides down the length of my shaft, my body revelling in the warm and wet sensation as I arch upward, desperate for more contact that I receive when my hardness is engulfed in to the warm caverns of a mouth, the sensation sending chills down my spine that mix well with the warm tingly heat._

"_Mmmm Harry" a familiar voice floats up to my ears, the sound slightly muffled by my member – his platinum blonde hair just visible in my line of vision when I open my eyes – such a beautiful sight_

"_Harry..."_

"_Harry ..."_

"Damn it Potter get your ass out of bed now"

My eyes open and the light filtering in to my room temporarily blinds me – Draco Malfoy is standing over me with his hands on his hips looking completely unimpressed

"What are you doing here? And in my bedroom of all places" I ask, pulling the black and gold duvet tighter around me to hide my throbbing erection – an erection which was conveniently caused by the same man standing over me

"We have a meeting with the Weaslette and her lawyer today in ten minutes, I am positive that I told you about this" he answers, unfolding his arms and gazing down at me – his grey eyes sending a jolt of heat through my already thoroughly aroused body

"You didn't tell me that we were meeting with Ginny and her lawyer. I think I would remember you mentioning that" I huff "And you still didn't answer my question – why are you in my bedroom?" I finish

"I believe I am in your bedroom because I broke in to your house to rouse you from your slumber seeing as how I banged on the front door for about fifteen minutes" He replies

"Perhaps if you had told me we had a meeting with Ginny and her lawyer then I would have been up and ready by now, how did that one slip your mind Malfoy?" I ask, spelling a pair of pants and a button up baby blue shirt toward me "and don't tell me that you did tell me because you didn't" I add, sliding the pants over my legs while still under the covers "besides, I made plans to go and see my cousin Dudley today" I finish, finally getting out of bed and stretching my long limbs

"You ... Ah ... Well ... Damn it" Malfoy stutters, his eyes trailing up and then down and back up the length of my naked torso

"Cat got your tongue?" I ask, desperate to hide the blush I can feel creeping up my cheeks

He shakes his head, sending loose strands of blonde hair to fall across his forehead and in to his eyes – it looks much nicer when it is slightly messed up as opposed to every strand being in its perfect spot

"Potter, get dressed, I will go down and fire call the Weaslettes lawyer and tell him that we will be in later this afternoon, that way I will have time to brief you on what to say and what not to say in the meeting. I will admit that it must have slipped my mind and I forgot to mention it to you" he says, striding from the room – a slight pink tinge to his usually pale cheeks – creeping up his face.

I grab the pale blue shirt and put it on, my fingers shaking slightly on the buttons – since when did I start dreaming about having sex with men? Why does it have to be Draco Malfoy of all people? Surely I like females; I have only ever wanted Ginny. Perhaps that is the answer – I have only ever wanted Ginny – aside from one sloppy kiss with Cho Chang and a few disastrous 'dates'.

Ginny was the easy choice – she wanted me – she only ever wanted me and I knew that. Plus she is Ron's sister and she isn't that bad to look at – but was I really in to females? I mean surely I would have at least looked at other females the way Ron did before he woke up to himself and realized he loved Hermione?

I shake my head clear and finish the last button on the shirt before heading down the stairs, my heart skipping a beat at the idea of coming in to contact with Draco again down there.

"I have advised Mr Wilson that I have an urgent matter to attend to and have rescheduled the meeting – you and I will go to the Muggle world – again – and you can have a chat to this Dudley person and then we will still have some time to go over what to say and what not to say in this meeting later today" Draco says, his hands wringing nervously together – not something you would expect to see from a Malfoy

"You want to come with me to the Muggle world again? You want to meet my cousin?" I stare, my mouth no doubt gaping open and closed for air

"I don't want to go no, but I have to. I need to talk to you about what to expect, say and do later today and I need to keep an eye on the time so we make it to the meeting punctually. This has nothing to do with wanting to spend any more time with you than I have to or meeting your Muggle family" he answers, that same pink rose blush worming up his neck and across his cheeks

"Well that settles it then – shall we go?" I shrug, walking over and gripping his arm to appartate to the nearest safety apparition point to Dudley's house.

* * *

"Where are we?" Draco asks, his body oddly close to mine because of the side along apparition

"We are in a park – if you walk down that alley there" I say, pointing behind me "you will get to my old house – where we are going today, Dudley is living with Aunt Petunia again so he can have help with his son"

"You lived here?" he asks, his eyes bulging comically wide as though they will pop out of his head "this place reeks of Muggle, there isn't a single sign of magic around here at all" he finishes, managing somehow to put his body closer to mine – causing my breath to hitch in the back of my throat

"Come on" I sigh, giving him a slight push toward the alley way

"This is a creepy alley tunnel Potter" Draco says, looking behind him for dramatic effect

"I was attacked by Dementors here in my fifth year; I had been at that park we apparated in to and Dudley and his friends came over and started being big tough bullies when suddenly the happiness – not that I can say there was any at that time – seemed to be fading and the wind developed a chill that wasn't there before seeing as it was one of the hottest days we had all Summer and we all ran – me and Dudley were heading through this tunnel when they came down on us. Naturally I produced a _Patronus_ and sent them packing but Dudley was already mortified by the experience and I had to face a hearing about underage magic at the Ministry" I say, looking around, not too fondly, at the dark bricks and dripping water in the tunnel way

"You really had a pretty terrible childhood didn't you?" Draco says, stopping at the end of the tunnel – his eyes glazing over slightly as though in thought "you lived with these horrible Muggles, you were an instrument in the war against You Know Who, you had to deal with him trying to kill you at every turn – you watched as he and his supporters and followers killed people you loved – friends and family – and what did you get out of it?" he finishes, shaking his head and looking over at me

"I got to discover who I really was – I got to go to Hogwarts and feel like I had a home – I got to meet some amazing people along the way and I got to learn about my parents and their friends. It wasn't easy, sure, and yes it sucked having Voldemort trying to kill me every other year but good things came out of it as well – and as Hermione keeps telling me 'it could have been worse'" I say, feeling at ease talking about all this stuff with Draco Malfoy – something I would have laughed about if you had mentioned it even six months ago

"Well I am sorry I was such a dick to you at school" he says, his grey eyes – which I now notice are specked with almost ice looking shards of blue starring intently at me

"Honestly Draco I think you being who you were at school helped make Hogwarts what it was – I always knew that it was going to be the same there – I would have classes which I loved and hated and I would have Ron and Hermione and my other Gryffindors and I would have you and your cronies to deal with –and I admit – take my own frustrations out on sometimes – so don't be sorry. You being you was just another constant at Hogwarts that I looked forward to every year" I say, surprising myself with my honesty

"I was still a dick, and I shouldn't have been. And while we are standing in a filthy alley talking I wanted to thank you – for saving my life in the Room Of Requirement during the battle" he says, averting his eyes from mine and taking to staring at his hands instead

"You saved my life as well – it was only fair – you could have told Bellatrix and all of them who I was when the snatchers dragged me to the Manor but you didn't and I know you knew it was me the entire time" I shrug, my voice sounding oddly nonchalant "now come on, Dudley will be wondering where I am" I add, clapping a hand on his shoulder and causing him to make eye contact with me again.

The moment is intense – his eyes screaming a million different emotions at me that his face and body language doesn't. It is almost like a gravitational pull inching us closer together – but it is a familiar pull, it is the same one that used to pull us together at Hogwarts – it has always been there but now the feeling seems to have changed; the pull seems calmer, warmer and friendlier now

"I think we should go and see your cousin now Harry" Draco says, his breathing slightly hitched and his warm breath ghosting across my face with the close proximity of our bodies

"Of course" I cough, moving away from him slightly "it is just around that corner there" I say, my finger extended directly in front of me

We are walking together in silence, our arms brushing slightly against each other – neither of us making an effort to move over just a little bit.

This settles it then – I must be in to guys – or at least in to Draco anyway – and yes I guess he has become Draco now. It doesn't feel right calling him Malfoy at the moment – and he did call me Harry before. I must admit it did sound nice hearing my actual name on his lips, and being said in a way that I would say Ron or Hermione's names – not a single drop of venom behind it like when he calls me Potter.

"Oh before we reach your cousins you should know that during our meeting with the female Weasley and her lawyer later today you are not to say a single word unless spoken directly to – even then you will confirm by looking at me if it is a suitable question to answer – and under no circumstances are you to confer with the Weaslette in any way – don't even look at her Harry" Draco says, his voice sounding less like 'lawyer Malfoy' which I am used to when he is talking about the case – he sounds more like Draco Malfoy – a friend, more importantly a human being

"So don't say anything to Ginny and only answer a question from the lawyer after looking at you and waiting for a nod of confirmation?" I clarify, raising an eyebrow at him – much in the same fashion he would do to me

"That is right – the last thing we need is your temper raging out of control and ruining the case" he says – again with no malice or venom in his voice

We round the corner and I look up – number 4 Privet Drive is standing at the other end of the street- the same hedges and flowers decorating the front lawn with the same car and the same immaculately clean windows that I can almost see my reflection from all the way down here

"Now I have some rules for you about being here" I say, stopping a few houses down "do not mention magic or anything remotely magic until Dudley feels comfortable bringing it up. Do not act like a prat and turn your nose up at everything and under no circumstance are you to perform any kind of spell" I say, grabbing his shoulders and staring directly in to his grey eyes

""So don't talk about or do magic in front of the Muggles and keep my mouth shut the entire time so I don't say anything to offend them and their boring lives?" he says, smirking and raising an eyebrow at me – clearly mocking my summary of what he said about the meeting

"That's right – we don't need your pureblood elitism and dislike of Muggles ruining this before I even meet the child" I respond, doing my best to sound exactly like he did when he mentioned my raging temper moments ago – no venom or malice in my voice

"I got it" he says, laughing - a sound one could definitely get used to coming from Draco Malfoy – it's almost as immaculate as he is – a perfect sounding laugh like bells or music

"That is the house just there" I say, nodding in the direction of number 4 "and I just realized you didn't actually have to come with me or change the meeting around today if all you had to tell me about the meeting is be silent as a mouse" I finish, leading the way up the driveway of the place I grew up in

"Yes well, let us not tell anyone that I am spending too much time with you, or that I might actually enjoy your company occasionally – besides, I am interested to see this child as well after your reaction to that letter" he says, walking a step or two behind me

"Well Draco I don't mind hanging out with you either and I must admit I am glad that you came along, I am not sure I would want to do this on my own – I am not even sure what to say or do – the Dursley's have always been the most Muggle of Muggles after all" I say, smiling at him as I press my index finger on to the door bell

Not a second later and the door bursts open revealing Dudley Dursley – after a bit of weight loss and time at the gym – in his arms a small child with a round pink face, chubby cheeks, dusty blonde hair and brilliant crystal blue eyes with a glint in them much the same as the late Albus Dumbledore.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter – the next one is funny, but I am slowly building up the relationship with Harry and Draco – they aren't just going to fall in to each other's arms after years of dislike lol**

**Please review – thanks lovelies**

**Matt xox**


End file.
